Once More With Feeling and Glee
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: The songs are now in order of how they are in the Buffy episode "Once More With Feeling" and not in the order I updated them. They are just a bunch of unrelated one-shots. Please R&R!
1. Going Through the Motions

**A/N:: This one gave me some trouble, which is why it's so short. Sorry if it's not up to parr. Please review!! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Quinn smiled brightly at the crowd of high school students who still filled the bleachers. Lima High was losing 21-0 in the final quarter, but the Cheerios still had a job to do. She absently went through a chant, her mind on the baby in her stomach and how she was going to tell Finn. There was no way he could know that she slept with Puck, but she would be showing soon, and he at least needed to know that she was pregnant.

She loved cheerleading. She dreaded the day Coach Sylvester found out about the baby, because that would be the end of everything. She knew that once the word got out, she would be no better off than that freak, Rachel Berry, "Every single night

The same arrangement

I go out and fight the fight

Still I always feel

This strange estrangement

Nothing here is real

Nothing here is right." Her pompoms shook as she yelled her support for the defensive line. It was useless, the other high school team scored another touchdown, "I've been making shows of trading blows

Just hoping no one knows

That I've been

Going through the motions

Walking through the part

Nothing seems to penetrate my heart

I was always brave

And kind of righteous

Now I find I'm wavering

Crawl out of you grave

You find this fight just

Doesn't mean a thing." The final quarter ended, but the Cheerios kept cheering to avoid Sue's wrath.

Santana smirked as Quinn's motion faltered**, "**She ain't got that swing."

"Thanks for noticing," she eyed Sue nervously, hoping that she didn't notice the imperfection.

The Cheerios twirled into three different groups and got ready to lift the flyers into the air, "She does pretty well with fiends from hell

But lately we can tell

That she's just

Going through the motions

Faking it somehow."

Brittany accidentally kicked herself on the head as she went up into a scorpion stunt, ""She's not even half the girl she-ow…"

"Will I stay this way forever

Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?" She watched as her man walked towards her and was enveloped into his arms in a hug.

"How can I repay-" Finn had no clue what he was talking about, but he sensed that something was wrong with his girlfriend.

"-Whatever." She shrugged him away and collected her things to go home, "I don't want to be

Going through the motions

Losing all my drive

I can't even see if this is really me

And I just want to be

Alive." Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, Quinn ran from the field to get to her car as quickly as possible. She wanted to go home.


	2. I've Got A Theory

The glee club watched as Will paced back and forth in front of them. Regionals was just a couple of weeks away, and every single one of their songs were being done by other groups- even the ones they weren't going to perform during competition! He growled, "It can't have been Sue. She hasn't been let near the school, let alone this room for weeks. Someone else is undermining us."

"But who would do that? Vocal Adrenaline?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "Do we threaten them that much?"

"Vocal Adrenaline has a bigger ego than you, Puck." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Besides, they've never even been to Lima High. It would have to be someone with an ongoing argument with someone in New Directions."

Santana smirked, "What about your journalist stalker, Berry? He sure has done some pretty messed up stuff in the past to get to you, and he's interviewed all of us here at least once."

She shuttered, "God- I hope not."

Will shook his head and sat down in the chair in the center of the room as Kurt grinned evilly, "We need a plan. A stake out. We need to figure out who's doing this as soon as possible, and I, for one-"

"I've got a theory," The Spanish teacher looked around at the group as he sang, "That it's a demon

A dancing demon -" He rolled his eyes at himself, "nah, something isn't right there."

Tina shrugged, "I've got a theory

Some kid is dreaming

And we're all stuck inside his whacked Broadway nightmare" Everyone looked at Rachel.

"I've got a theory, we should work this out." Finn bit his lip.

Tina, Brittany, and Quinn joined him in song, "It's getting eerie

What's this cheery singing all about?"

"It could be witches

Some evil witches." Finn cowered under Quinn's and Mercedes's glares, "Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were

Persecuted Wicca good and love the earth and

Women power and

I'll be over here." He quickly sat down before he got smacked.

Brittany looked seriously thoughtful, "I've got a theory

It could be bunnies." Everyone stared at her in wonderment.

Quinn coughed, "I've got a -"

"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes

They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses

And what's with all the carrots

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway

Bunnies, bunnies

It must be bunnies." She looked around, self conscious, and tugged at her blonde ponytail, "Or maybe midgets"

Tina laughed, "I've got a theory, we should work this fast."

Will nodded and harmonized with her, "Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed."

"I've got a theory," Rachel stood and faced her fellow glee club members, "It doesn't matter

What can't we face if we're together

What's in this place that we can't weather

Apocalypse," she smiled, referring to Sectionals, "We've all been there

The same old trips

Why should we care?"

The others smiled at each other as they got the message she was sending, "What can't we do if we get in it?

We'll work it through within a minute

We have to try

We'll pay the price

It's do or die." A couple of them paled at that sentiment, taking the words seriously.

Rachel pursed her lips, "Hey, I've died twice."

"What can't we face if we're together?"

Will placed his hand on Matt's shoulder, "- What can't we face?"

"What's in this place that we can't weather?"

"If we're together," the teacher smiled at the others.

"There's nothing we can't face."

Brittany gulped and looked around nervously, "Except for bunnies…"

Everyone laughed at her as they sat back down. Puck shook his head, "Okay, this 'suddenly bursting into song' crap like we're in some kind of musical is so not cool. What's next? A tap dance?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The glee club is a group to celebrate music. Of course we're going to sing. It's how we express ourselves when regular words don't cut it. New Directions also showcases the different talents students may not have known they had."

"Yeah, but I'm not Gene Kelly or Neil Patrick Harris or whatever."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"They're very talented men. Gene Kelly was in _Singing in the Rain_ whereas Neil was not only in _Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog, _but he was also in _Rent_ in Los Angeles." Rachel studied Puck, "Though, how do you know of them?"

Puck laughed, "I dated you for a week, Berry."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're conversation is very interesting, but there are more important matters at hand. We just sang a song from 'Once More With Feeling' an episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _season eight without any sheet music. I think that if Puck took Mr. Schuster's part, we could use it for Regionals."

"Kurt, you are absolutely right!" Will smiled, "We may have a shot yet. Let's go through it again, Puck, I'll help you out. We have a lot of work people! Let's get to it."


	3. Under Your Spell

UNDER YOUR SPELL

Puck and Matt dragged Finn into the chorus room, "Hey Kurt come here!"

The corset clad boy looked up from his conversation with Rachel, "Why? What's going on?"

Finn sighed, "I lost a bet… Apparently now we get to sing a song together."

"Yup! Got any good love songs?" Puck grinned evilly.

Kurt gasped, "Yes! Oh, I've been dying to sing this with someone. Rachel, can I have the music back?" He took the pieces of paper and handed one copy to Finn, "Let's sing, pretty boy. You start."

Puck sat next to Rachel, giving her a quick kiss, "How bad is this going to be?"

"Oh, if you don't die laughing then I'd say it's a miracle," Rachel winked at him, "Just be prepared for a very entertaining show." She gestured to the two standing boys.

Finn glared at the laughing Puck, and started to sing before something really bad happened, "I lived my life in shadow

Never the sun on my face

It didn't seem so sad, though

I figured that was my place

Now I'm bathed in light

Something just isn't right," Mr. Schuster walked into the room and his eyes widened as he took in the scene, but he let them continue to sing, "I'm under your spell

How else could it be

Anyone would notice me?

It's magic, I can tell

How you set me free

Brought me out so easily ."

Kurt smiled reassuringly, "I saw a world enchanted

Spirits and charms in the air

I always took for granted

I was the only one there

But your power shone

Brighter than any I've known

They harmonized together, causing all of the jocks to fall out of their chairs, cracking up, "I'm under your spell

Nothing I can do

You just took my soul with you

You worked your charm so well

Finally, I knew

Everything I dreamed was true."

"You made me believe

The moon to the tide

I can feel you inside," Finn gulped as Kurt winked at him.

"I'm under your spell

Surging like the sea

Wanting you so helplessly

I break with every swell

Lost in ecstasy

Spread beneath my willow tree

You make me complete

You make me complete

You make me complete

You make me…" Finn hurried to his seat after hitting Puck in the back of his head.

"Not a word. Any of you."

Mr. Schuster looked around, "Can… Anyone explain what that was all about? It was a very good performance, but I am confused to the pairing…"

"Finn bet that he could lift more than I could," Puck smiled, "He lost big time so he had to pay up. This was the only thing we could think of that wouldn't get us- or him- killed."

"Thank you, Puck… Did anyone record this?"

Rachel rose her cell phone it to the air, "I got it all, Mr. Schue. It should make a very nice Myspace video."

Puck winked at her, "That's the girl I love. I really have been a bad influence on you, haven't I?"

Quinn giggled and kissed Finn's cheek, "If it helps, you two don't make a cute couple at all."

"Remind me to never make a bet again."


	4. I'll Never Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel, Noah, or Kurt. I also do not own "I'll Never Tell" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling**

**Future Fic. On the night of their wedding rehearsal and a few "secrets" slip out. It's just a little one shot to have some fun. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Rachel, we're going to be late!" Noah grabbed his keys and stood by the door.

She came out of their bedroom, wearing a black off the shoulder dress and putting on matching heels, "It's a wedding rehearsal, babe. They can't start without the bride and groom."

"Yes, I know, but Kurt will throw a hissy fit if we are more than five minutes late." He smiled as she grabbed her handbag.

"It takes two minutes to get there and we better be taking the new Camero. We didn't buy it just to brag."

He laughed, "Don't worry, we're showing it off tonight. Now, can we go?"

"You haven't changed since high school." Rachel walked over to him and gave him a slow but passionate kiss, "Relax, babe."

"Not when you look and kiss like that." He winked at her, "So I suggest you get into the Camero before something naughty happens to make us even later."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, starting to sing playfully, "This is the man that I plan to entangle

Isn't he fine?

My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle

Vengeance was mine."

"You were amazing in Sweeney Todd." "But I'm out of the biz."

"What are you talking about? You open as Elphaba in three weeks!"

"The name I made I'll trade for his

The only trouble is…" She shrugged and walked out the door, "I'll never tell."

Noah followed her with his arms around her waist, "She is the one she's such wonderful fun

Such passion and grace

Warm in the night when

I'm right

In her tight-- embrace,

Tight embrace

I'll never let her go

The love we've known can only grow

There's just one thing that-- No.

I'll never tell."

She looked at him while they harmonized together going down the apartment building stairs, "'Cause there's

Nothing to tell…"

She huffed, "He snores."

"She wheezes," Noah unlocked the red Camero.

"Say "housework," and he freezes."

"She eats these Skeezy cheeses That I can't describe"

"I talk, He breezes."

"She doesn't know

What please is."

"His penis got diseases

From a chumash tribe," She just shrugged at his confused expression and mouthed, "It's the lyrics," as she slid into the passenger seat.

They sang together for a moment as Noah took her hand and started the car, "The vibe gets kind of scary."

He smiled slightly, "Like she thinks I'm ordinary."

Rachel gulped, "Like it's all just temporary."

"Like her toes are kind of hairy

But it's all very well!"

They crossed pinkies, "'Cause, god knows,

I'll never tell."

Rachel started to laugh silently, "When things get rough

He just hides behind his Buffy

Now look, he's getting huffy

'Cause he knows that I know."

"Hey, my truck is amazing!" He shook his head, concentrating on the road, " She clings,

She's needy

She's also really greedy She never--"

"His eyes are beady!" He raised an eyebrow and put the car in park, "This is my verse,Hello? She-- "

Rachel got out of the car and started to dance, "Look at me!I'm dancin' crazy!"

"You're always doing that." Noah laughed and danced with her in the parking lot for a little while.

The couple hooked arms and harmonized, "You know.."

He smiled, "You're quite the charmer."

"My knight in armor," Rachel kissed his cheek.

"You're the cutest of the scoobies

With your lips as red as rubies

And your firm yet supple-- Tight embrace." He picked her up and spun her into the restaurant where their friends and family were waiting.

They all cheered as Rachel laughed, "He's swell."

"She's sweller."

"He'll always be my feller."

"That's why I'll never

Tell her that I'm petrified."

Kurt stage whispered, "Well duh. It's marriage."

Rachel smiled at him, "I've read this tale

There's wedding

Then betrayal I know there'll come the day

I'll want to run and hide."

Noah kissed her and they looked at each other lovingly, "I lied I said it's easy I've tried

But there's these fears I can't quell"

"Is she looking for a pot of gold?" Noah shrugged.

"Will I look good when I've gotten old?" She pretended to look worry.

"Will our lives become too stressful If I'm never that successful? "

"When I get so worn and wrinkly

That I look like David Brinkley."

"Am I crazy?"

"Am I dreamin'?"

"Am I marrying

A demon?"

"We could

Really raise the beam

In makin' marriage a hell."

They smiled at each other, "So, thank god,

I'll never tell.

I swear

That I'll never tell."

"My lips

Are sealed."

"I take the fifth," Rachel held up her right hand.

"Nothing to see,

Move it along." Noah led her to a table.

"I'll never Tell." They sat down in the indicated seats to applause.

Kurt leaned over, "Amazing performance, as always."

Rachel shushed him and whispered, "Noah didn't know about the hidden camera, darling. I'm surprised he played along."

"Hey, you're in love."


	5. Rest In Peace

Noah stood in the graveyard, staring blankly at the two tombstones in front of him. The pain had finally decreased to numbness, but he eyes still watered. He lost them years ago:

Quinn Fabray

June 24, 1993-March 8, 2010

Loving Daughter

Devoted Friend

A Star

His mouth twitched upwards slightly. Rachel had requested the last line, and, amazingly, Quinn's parents agreed to it. The second stone was smaller; he had to take a few breaths before he could focused.

Naomi Puckerman-Fabray

March 8, 2010

Known By Few

Loved By All

A tear rolled down his cheeks as he sank to his knees. He lost his little girl before he had gotten to hold her… And it felt as if a part of him had died with her. There was a rustle behind him as someone stepped on fallen leaves. He knew who it was instantly, and his heart lifted an inch, "I died

So many years ago

But you can make me feel

Like it isn't so

And why you come to be with me

I think I finally know

mmm-mmm." He looked at the stunned brunette, standing back up, "You're scared

Ashamed of what you feel

And you can't tell the ones you love

You know they couldn't deal."

"Noah…" "Whisper in a dead man's ear It doesn't make it real." "Noah, listen to me. I love you. I'm not hiding it from anyone!"

He scoffed, "That's great

But I don't wanna play

'Cause being with you touches me

More than I can say."

Rachel grabbed his arm, "Noah, what has gotten into you?"

He snatched his arm back, "And since I'm only dead to you

I'm saying stay away and

Let me rest in peace."

"You're scaring me!"

"Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it," he gestured to the tombstones around them, "In a hole 6-foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

So let me rest in peace."

"Will you please just talk to me?"

"You know,

You got a willing slave

And You just love to play the thought

That you might misbehave."

"What do you mean, misbehave? We're engaged!" Rachel started to cry, "Why won't you tell me what's going on? I love you…"

"But Till you do,

I'm telling you

Stop visiting my grave

Let me rest in peace

I know I should go."

Her breath caught, "What are you trying to tell me..?" Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked away from her, "Please, Noah… Tell me what's on your mind!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly into his chest, his eyes boring into hers, "But I follow you like a man possessed

There's a traitor here beneath my breast

And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed

If my heart could beat, it would break my chest but

I can see you're unimpressed."

"I'm worried about you!"

"So leave me be and

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole 6-foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

Let me rest in peace

Why won't you

Let me rest in peace?" He pushed her away, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

Rachel stared at him, hurt, confused, and angry, "What's wrong with you, Noah Puckerman? How dare you treat me like one of your cougars or Cheerios from years ago!" She slowly pushed herself to her feet, grimacing as pain shot through her wrist, "Do you want me to leave you? Cause I won't do it, Noah. I love you. But you need to tell me what's going on!"

He looked at her with a vacant look in his eyes, "Thirteen years ago today, Rachel… Today my little girl would have been thirteen years old. I should be preparing her for perverted jocks and buying a shot gun…"

She sighed and put her uninjured hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, baby. I know how much she meant to you… But we have a future to look forward to, together, the three of us." She kissed his cheek.

"Three?" His eyes focused on her.

"Congratulations… Daddy." Rachel kissed him.


	6. What You Feel

**A/N: Ok, this one is a tad bit naughty... But this song almost purrs seduction (Poor Dawn in OMWF...). Thanks so much for reading so far and keep the reviews coming!**

**~Destiny**

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the teenager that was in her room, "Tell me again why you climbed in through my window on a Saturday my dads happened to be out of town?"

Noah smirked, "I figured you'd be lonely, Berry. I wanted to give you some company."

She laughed, "I don't think so, Noah. I know the kind of company you like." She turned away from him, "Now, please, leave my room."

He moved to stand behind her and sang softly in her ear, "Why'd you run away?

Don't you like my… style?" His hands slowly traveled down her arms, "Why don't you come and play?

I guarantee a great big smile." He turned her around and his eyes bore into hers, "I come from the imagination

And I'm here strictly by your invocation

So what do you say—

Why don't we dance a while?" He dipped her, his lips "accidentally" brushing against her neck, causing her to shiver, "I'm the how to swing.

I'm the twist and shout

When you gotta sing," He smirked at her and purred in her ear, "When you gotta let it out

You call me and I come a-runnin'."

She smacked him on the arm, "I did NOT call you! Get out of here!"

"I turn the music on, I bring the fun in." Noah winked at her and pulled her into his body, "Now we're partyin', that's what it's all about.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl.

I know just what you feel, girl."

Rachel was shivering from his intense stare. She couldn't help but notice how warm he was and how muscular his body was. She smirked at him, "So you're like a good demon? Bringing the fun in?"

Noah laughed and nuzzled her neck, "All these melodies, they go on too long

Then that energy starts to come on way too strong

All those hearts lay open— that must some customers just start combusting." He lifted her bridal style and spun her around a couple of times, making her a little dizzy, "That's the penalty when life is but a song

You brought me down into this town." He sat her down on her bed and began an assault on her neck and ear lobes. Once or twice he could have sworn he heard a moan. "So when we blow this scene,

Back we will go to my kingdom below

And you will be my queen." Rachel laughed at the lyrics coming out of his lips, but her giggles turned into groans as he gently nibbled on her ear, "'Cause I know what you feel, girl."

Rachel gasped and tried to push him away. She loved Finn, not Puck. So what if Finn was with Quinn? She knew they were perfect for each other, "No, you see, you and me

Wouldn't be very regal."

"I'll make it real, girl."

"What I mean, I'm fifteen

So this queen thing's illegal." She was rambling, losing herself as Noah created a fire in her that she never knew could exist.

He kissed the side corner of her mouth then trailed the tip of his nose down her jaw line, "I can bring whole cities to ruin

And still have time to get a soft-shoe in."

"Well, that's great but I'm late

And I'd hate to delay her." Rachel was just making excuses now, not caring what was coming out of her mouth as long as she could get him to stop. Though, she didn't want him to stop either... She mentally cursed him.

He chuckled, knowing that she was lying, "Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle.

I bought Nero his very first fiddle."

"She'll get pissed if I'm missed,

See my sister's the Slayer." Her face scrunched up, wondering where that had come from.

"The Slayer?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the ways he could twist her words into something he could use for his own purposes.

She swallowed nervously, not liking the leer on his face, no matter how unbelievably sexy it was, "Uh-huh."

"Find her. Tell her… tell her anything. Just get her here. I want to see the Slayer burn." His fingers trailed down her body, fanning the flames within her. He felt her defense slipping. Finally she leaned towards him, "Now we're partyin'.

That's what it's all about." His lips captured hers in the most passionate and heated kiss that would ever happen in Rachel Berry's life.

She finally succeeded in kicking him out of her house ten minutes before her dads got home the next day with a promise to inform him whenever they were away for a night or two.


	7. Standing

"You're not even my father! I hate you!" The blonde teenager slammed the door to her room. Soon eighties rock music was blaring from behind the door.

Finn shook his head and went back down stairs. If he had known that Arella would resent him the day after her sixteenth birthday two years ago. His mom had told him it was a teenager thing, but it had only gotten worse. He sighed. _Quinn, I need you… Help me…_

His love had died in childbirth a couple of weeks after Regionals. It was horrible. The club was torn apart while growing closer together. No one wanted to sing anymore. It was just… To hard. The members remained a family. Arella knew them all as aunt or uncle. Then this morning, Arella had found that year's yearbook. The signatures had leapt out at her:

_Hey, Finn, don't hesitate to call if you need help with Arella. I'm here for you. Love, Rachel._

**Hey, sexy, don't forget us when you're feeding the cutie at three a.m. Call me! Kurt**

_Arella is lucky to have you, take care of my daughter. I'll be Uncle Noah. Good luck, man. Puck_

**My Daughter.**

**MY DAUGHTER.**

That's how she found out the man she had called "Daddy" for the past eighteen years was not her father. Her life, to her, was a lie. She had threatened to call Aunt Rachel and her real father and live with them in New York. Knowing the Broadway star, she would agree and Puck would be happy to play the father he had always wanted to be.

Finn thought about her threat and sighed. He considered letting her go to New York, but she was just so young and the Puckermans were busy with the stage and Puck's new band. Plus, she was barely eighteen and still his little girl no matter what she believed. He loved her. "You're not ready

For the world outside

You keep pretending,

but you just can't hide." He smiled slightly, seeing a five year girl run through the park in his mind. Life had been so much simpler then. "I know I said that I'd

Be standing by your side

But I…" He shook his head and got himself a drink out of the refrigerator. Maybe sending her to be with Rachel would help a little. The star was always practical and down to earth, "Your path's unbeaten,

And it's all uphill

And you can meet it,

But you never will

And I'm the reason that you're standing still

But I…" That's it. Arella would spend a month with Rachel and Puck, then see if Arella wanted to make good on her threat. "I wish I could say

The right words

To lead you through this land

Wish I could play the father

And take you by the hand

Wish I could stay here

But now I understand

I'm standing in the way." Finn looked at the pictures on the wall, his frown deepening as he saw less and less of his family within the frames. Where had they all gone? "The cries around you,

You don't hear at all

'Cause you know I'm here

To take that call

So you just lie there when

You should be standing tall

But I…" He called Rachel and nearly laughed at her enthusiasm to have Arella over for a while. She immediately said yes while yelling at Puck to tell him the news, "I wish I could

Lay your arms down

And let you rest at last," he hung up the phone and sighed, wondering how much a plane ticket would cost to get his precious girl to New York in one piece, "Wish I could

Slay your demons

But now that time has passed

Wish I could stay here

Your stalwart, standing fast But I'm

Standing in the way

I'm just standing

In the way."

The music coming upstairs stopped and Arella ran downstairs, "I'm going out!"

"Arella, wait." Finn stopped her at the front door and noticed her suitcase, "Where the hell are you going?"

"New York! I told you I was going to go live with my dad and Rachel! Did you think I was kidding?" She laughed in his face, "Good bye, Finn."

He growled, "At least do it safely. I was just about to buy you a plane ticket. They know you're going. So, wait a couple of days before you just run out of here like you're on fire!"

"I… I wasn't…" Arella froze as she looked at the man she knew as her father. The one who gave everything to raise her. There was a pain in his eyes that nearly destroyed her, "Oh, Daddy… I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around him in a hug and started to cry, "I love you, Daddy."

Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around his girl, "I love you too, Drizzle."


	8. Wish I Could Stay

**A/N: Well, this one isn't all happy go lucky like the others... But, that's the song! =/ Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Keep 'em coming! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

WISH I COULD STAY

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers before she could react. Smiling, Rachel pulled out of Noah's embrace and looked into his eyes. To her shock, she saw pain, confusion, and a feeling that she couldn't describe, "Noah? What's wrong?" He shook his head, "Baby, tell me!"

"Rachel…"

"Why won't you tell me?" She was getting close to tears. She was worried and scared, "No secrets… Remember?"

He didn't look at her, "I… I just don't know how to tell you…"

"You're not the father."

Finn stared at his girlfriend in shock, "What do you mean?"

Quinn sighed, "This is not your baby. It's Puck's. I got drunk and insecure and he was there. Things got out of control." She saw his anger and tried to appease him, "Don't kill him! It was all my doing. I made the first move."

"That isn't my daughter… Why didn't you tell me, Quinn?"

Rachel let the tears fall, "You… You promised that you never did anything with her! You swore to me that all the looks I saw you give her was sympathy and I believed you! Quinn is having your baby and you're with me doing nothing!"

"She won't let me help her, Rach!" His heart broke at the pain and disgust in Rachel's eyes, "I offered to do the right thing. I told you the truth about the looks. We were drunk that night, though. She came onto me."

"That's supposed to make it better?" She turned her back to him, "Don't make excuses. You lied to me about something that is very important. You even altered the way I saw you look at her in my memories. I can't trust you, Noah. I-I'm sorry." She ran down the hallway, crying.

Finn gulped, "So where does that put us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You cheated on me, Quinn, with my best friend. You're having his baby! I was putting everything on the line for you and her. I was there for you when you needed me…" He looked at her with an obscure expression, "Were you using me?"

"No!"

He sighed, "I just need time to think… I'll talk to you later, Quinn." Finn walked away from the distraught blonde.

Rachel walked onto the stage, rolling Noah's class ring along her knuckles. Thoughts and emotions conflicted in her mind and they all were overbearing. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go back and tell him that everything would be ok. But she needed to do what was best for them. The pain would eventually fade, "I'm under your spell

God how can this be

Playing with my memory

You know I've been

through hell." Noah walked through the entrance to the theatre, having following her. He wanted to make things right again. She refused to look at him, "Noah don't you see

There'll be nothing left

of me

You made me…"

Finn sat on the edge of the stage, his head in his hands. He loved Quinn and the baby, but he didn't know what to do as he subconsciously harmonized with Rachel, "Believe…"

He growled in frustration, pushing away all of the thoughts of the family they could have been. Him, Quinn, and Drizzle, "Me I don't wanna go…"

"And it'll grieve me cause

I love you so

but we both know…"

Finn stared at the back of the theatre, wishing he were somewhere that everything was perfect and happy, "Wish I could

Say the right words…"

Rachel looked at Noah with a stabbing pain in her heart, "Wish I could trust…"

"…To lead you…"

"…That it was just this once…"

"…Through this land."

"...But I must do what I must…"

"Wish I could play the father…"

"...I can't adjust to this disgust."

"…And take you by the hand."

"We're done and I just…

The two heartbroken teens finally realized each other. They both tried to give reassuring smiles, "Wish I could stay

Wish I could stay

Wish I could stay

Wish I could stay here

Wish I could stay"

Rachel gave Finn a hug, "It'll work out… I promise."

"I love her, Rachel, but I just don't know if I can take it." He looked at Noah, "I believe it wasn't his fault, but he could've stopped her, you know?"

"I know… But we love them. Give it time…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't."

Noah wanted to give her a hug and promise her she was right. She loved him… Of course, she told Finn before she told him, but the feeling was still there. And as always, he screwed it all up. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too, but looking at the tears on her face, he knew that it wasn't the right time. He honestly doubted whether it ever would.


	9. Walk Through the Fire

**A/N:: This one is pretty dark. It was hard to think of a plot that fit the song. I'm warning you that there is attempted suicide to an extent... Please tell me what you think!!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Finn sat next to Rachel in the auditorium. To say he looked happy and well would be a big fat lie. He looked liked he hadn't slept for days or even weeks. The raven haired girl put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It's Quinn. Ever since she had our daughter and gave her away, she's been… different. She's not herself, you know? She barely shows up to school and when she does…" He sighed, "I'm scared, Rach. I mean I've heard how some girls get all depressed after having a baby and I don't know how to help her anymore… I love her. I don't want to lose her…"

Rachel sighed, "Do you want me to talk to her? I know we're not the best of friends, but that doesn't mean I want her to suffer. Maybe she needs someone that…" She searched for the right words, "Doesn't necessarily remind her of the baby."

"You can try, but I don't want to cause anymore trouble…"

"Hey, I helped you guys a lot a past few months." She smiled reassuringly at him, "You could say I'm your unofficial therapist of some kind."

Finn laughed, "I guess… Thanks, Rachel. I'll text her to see if she's up to it."

"Just keep me updated. I'll stop by her house after rehearsal."

Throughout the rehearsal, Finn checked his phone obsessively. Everyone noticed his face get paler and paler after reading each response from his girlfriend. Then he stopped in the middle of "Somebody to Love" to just stare at his phone.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Dude, what's up?"

"Quinn's not…" He looked at Rachel, "She's going… I think she's suicidal. I don't know what to do…"

Mr. Schuster's eyes widened, "Someone call the police and get them over to her, now." Rachel ran out the door, "Finn, keep talking to her. Make sure she's not doing anything that would harm her." Finn nodded and started texting.

Rachel jumped into her car and sped out of the parking lot as fast as she could without giving the cops any cause to pull her over. She just hoped she could get to Quinn in time before it was too late to help her.

Quinn looked out her window, her hand on her now flat stomach. She missed her daughter. She didn't even get to know her name before that awful Terri took her away. If it wasn't for the knowledge that Mr. Schuster would be the father, that witch would have never gotten her child. But they would be good parents, of that she was sure. Then there was Finn and his growing adorations for Rachel the gleek freak. She didn't know if it was just paranoia, but the pain would not go away and she was falling deeper into depression that she wasn't sure if she could remember what happiness was. She turned away from the window and looked at the assortment of objects laying on her bed. They ranged from pain killers to belts, razors to ropes. Everyday she got closer to the final moment. The moment when she finally cracked and ended everything, "I touch the fire, and it freezes me

I look into it, and it's black

Why can't I feel?." She ran her hand over the belts and looked at her sunken face in the mirror, "My skin should crack and peel

I want the fire back."

Rachel gripped the steering wheel firmly as she stopped at a red light. Every second wasted could be fatal. She angrily cursed traffic, " Now, through the smoke, she calls to me

To make my way across the flame

To save the day

Or maybe melt away

I guess it's all the same." The light turned green and she slammed on the gas petal as soon as the car in front of her turned left, "So I will

Walk through the fire

'Cause where else can I turn?"

Quinn picked up a bottle of pills and her voice joined with Rachel, "I will

Walk through the fire And let it…"

Puck paced on the stage, waiting to hear any news. He knew that the loss of her daughter was tough, but he hoped that Quinn was smart enough not to anything. He truly cared for her, "The torch I bear is scorching me

Fabray's laughing, I've no doubt

I hope she fries,

I'm free if that bitch dies

I better help her out." He walked over to the door, shaking his head at his conflicting emotions.

Finn looked at the group, fear in his eyes. Quinn had stopped replying to his texts, "'Cause she is Drawn to the fire Some people…"

"She will never learn."

Finn's and Puck's voices joined together, "And she will

Walk through the fire and let it…"

Mr. Schuster put his head in his hands, "Will this do a thing to change her?

Am I leaving Quinn in danger?

Is my slayer too far gone to care?"

Kurt looked at everyone incredulously as they sat around and did nothing, "What if Rachel can't defeat it?"

Brittany nodded, "Beady eyes is right, we're needed!"

"Or we could just sit around and glare" Tina shrugged.

Everyone looked at each other and fled out the door, "We'll

See it through

It's what we're

Always here to do." They climbed into Kurt's, Puck's, and Mr. Schuster's vehicles and made their way off of the campus, "So we will

Walk through the fire."

Quinn shook out several pills onto her palm. Beside her, her cell phone was continuously ringing, "So one by one, they turn from me I guess my friends can't face the cold."

Rachel pulled over as a couple of police cars whizzed by her, their sirens wailing, "What can't we face?"

"But why I froze,

Not one among them knows

And never can be told…" She looked out the window to see Rachel pull into her driveway. A ghost smile appeared on her face, but her attention to the objects in her hand.

Mercedes looked at Kurt as he concentrated on the road, "She came from the grave much graver."

Quinn sighed, and swallowed the pills one at a time, "One by one, they come to me."

Puck growled at Finn, "First, she'll kill her, then I'll save her."

Santana shuddered as she sat in the back of Mr. Schuster's car, "Everything is turning out so dark."

"Going through the motions…" Quinn glared at her reflection in the mirror as she swallowed some water.

"No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her!" Puck hit his steering wheel.

Mike gulped, "I think this line is mostly filler."

"What's it going to take to strike a spark?" Kurt held back tears as he turned into Quinn's driveway.

Will took a deep breath, praying for Quinn, "It's what they have inside."

Finn stared at his love's home, "She will come."

Rachel busted into Quinn's room and their voices joined together as the rest of the club entered the front door, "These endless days

Are finally ending in a blaze!"

Everyone joined together as they crowded into Quinn's room and surrounded her. "And we are

Caught in the fire

The point of no return

So we will

Walk through the fire" Finn broke through the group to envelope Quinn in a hug. He held her as tight as he could as the others followed his example, "And let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

And let it burn!"

Finn whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare leave me, Quinn. I love you."

"We all love you," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled briefly, "Thank you." She then fell, unconscious, into Finn's chest.

Immediately, Mr. Schuster took action, "Put her in my car, Finn. There's no time to wait for the police anymore."

"They passed me on the way here! How could they not be here yet?" Rachel cried as Finn carried Quinn down the stairs.

"I don't know, Rachel, but this is too much. Puck, grab all of the pill containers on the bed. There aren't any marks on her body, so I can only assume that she took them."

* * *

Hours of anxiety and break downs later, the doctors came into the waiting room, "Miss Fabray is going to be fine. She was lucky to have you all with her."

Finn smiled, "Can we see her?"

"Not yet."

Rachel hugged him, "She's going to be ok!"

"If it wasn't for you, Rach, she could be dead…" Finn's smile faltered, "You were the one who wanted to help. You were the one who made sure I kept texting her… Thank you! So much…" He hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Finn…"

He smiled at the blonde and sat at her bedside, "You gave us all a scare."

"I know," Quinn looked away from him, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Just don't do it again, please." His hand cupped her cheek, "I don't want to find out how to live without you. I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"And I love you, Finn Hudson."

He kissed her softly, but there was an unequaled passion in that kiss that even put Buttercup and Westly's best kiss in the world to shame.


	10. Something to Sing About

**A/N: I just have to say that I am kind of proud of this one. I hope you all like it, cause I do. Please review!!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Rachel hugged her knees to her chest, holding back the sobs that threatened to overcome her. She had thought that baby gate destroyed Quinn and Finn's relationship. She had thought that Finn would finally be hers, but rejection had never felt so painful… It was so worse now than when he ran out on her in the theatre or the day she learned that Quinn was pregnant.

Of course, she ended up telling Finn how she felt about him an hour before everyone learned of Quinn's miscarriage and critical condition. Hudson had pretty much dropped Rachel in a heartbeat and rushed to the hospital. She had followed in her own car, but had ended up trying to comfort Puck and the Fabray family as best she could.

That was two days ago. Quinn was stable now, but Finn would still not leave her side. Rachel had not been given a second thought. Only Puck seemed to care enough to keep her updated. She swallowed hard and grabbed a pillow to bury her head into, "Life's a show and we all play a part

And when the music starts,

We open up our hearts." Tears started to flow from her eyes at last, and she clutched the pillow tighter, "It's all right if some things come out

We'll sing a happy song

And you can sing along." She cried for Quinn and her daughter and for Puck. No one deserved to go through what they had to go through. She cried for herself as well, because she allowed herself to believe that Finn loved her as she loved him, "Where's there's life,

There's hope

Everyday's

A gift

Wishes can

Come true

Whistle while

You work

So hard

All day." Her sobs turned into crying laughter as she thought of being like a Cheerio instead of the Broadway star she was going to be one day. That could never be her. She was Rachel Berry, a star in her own right. She didn't need to be any one other than herself, right? "To be like other girls

To fit in in this glittering world

Don't give me songs

Don't give me songs

Give me something to sing about.

I need something to sing about."

* * *

She barely registered Finn's hand in hers. Her mind was blissfully blank, free from all thoughts of what might have been. Quinn refused to think of how life with her daughter would have turned out. The birthday parties, the memories… None of that would happen now. And the worse part of it all was that she was so close to holding her child. In those few moments of the white light, she could hear her child wail and almost feel her in her arms. That was before the doctors saved her life, and how she hated them for it, "Life's a song

You don't get to rehearse

And every single verse

Can make it that much worse." She turned her head to look at her sleeping boyfriend. Finn- how she loved him. How she hated their time apart, and how she felt worthless of his devotion. She didn't deserve his kindness or forgiveness, but she was grateful he was hers anyway, "Still my friends

Don't know why I ignore

The million things or more

I should be dancing for." She rolled her eyes as she thought of Santana's heartless remark about being able to cheer again and being popular again. Didn't she know there was more to life than that? Quinn groaned, suddenly dreading a visit from Coach Sylvester, "All the joy

Life sends

All the twists

And bends

Knowing that

It ends

Well that

Depends…" She thought of glee and how some of the freaks that were members had become friends, even more so than Brittany and Santana. They accepted her as a person, not just a piece of meat in a Cheerio uniform. She wasn't a Cheerio anymore; she was one of the freaks. How could the other cheerleaders not accept that? "On if they let you go,

On if they know enough to know

That when you bow

You leave the crowd." Her hand subconsciously squeezed Finn's as her life with 'Drizzle' came unbidden into her thoughts. She wished for death just to be with her again, "There was no pain,

No fear, no doubt

Till they pulled me out

Of heaven…"

* * *

"So that's my refrain." Rachel sighed in despair, not noticing her window slide open from the outside. Those few moments of happiness with Finn were gone. She mentally smacked herself for not listening to Puck when he told her that Finn and Quinn would never truly break up, "I live in hell

'Cause I've been expelled

From heaven.

I think I was in heaven."

Puck climbed into her room and watched her struggle to calm down. His heart went out to her, as it did when she tried to comfort everyone at the hospital just a day ago. She really was something else. He sensed it when they were dating, but now it was clear. There was no other woman that would ever come close to Rachel Berry in all aspects of life. She was, in her own way, perfectly crazy, and he cared for her more than he ever meant to.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel sniffled on their beds, trying to regain some sort of composure. In the hospital, Finn stirred, opening his eyes. In Rachel's room, Puck silently sat on her bed. The two girls didn't even glanced in their direction as they sang together, "So give me something to sing about.

Please give me something."

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel as Finn placed his free hand on Quinn's cheek. Both girls felt the kiss on their brow and heard their real loves whispers in their ears, "Life's not a song

Life isn't blis

Lige is just this

It's living

You'll get along." Puck squeezed Rachel tighter and looked her in the eye. God, how he loved her. Finn couldn't imagine what Quinn was going through, but he silently promised that he would do everything in his power to make it all better, "The pain that you feel

Only can heal

By living

You have to go on living

So that one of us is living."

* * *

Puck gently kissed Rachel, trying to convey the emotions that were in his heart. She returned the kiss, surprised at first, but then melted into his warm body. She felt right as his lips moved against hers; she felt content and safe. And somehow, she knew that Puck- no, Noah- was the only one ever needed to love. He was hers and she was his.

* * *

Quinn smiled at Finn almost as if she knew what he had promised her. They didn't need words to communicate. Everything was said by just looking into his eyes. They would get through this. There was no doubt about it. They would survive and be together and have a future. They needed no one but each other. And that's the way it had always been.


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Everyone cheered in the choir room as they finished singing "Bust A Move." It was a celebration in the club. Just last week they had won sectionals despite Sue's multiple attempts to destroy them. Rachel laughed with Kurt and Mercedes as Finn caused Quinn to squeal as he lifted her up into the air and twirled her around.

"Mr. Schuster." Principal Figgins stood in the door way and silence over came the room, "I need to speak to you."

Will smiled at the group before heading out into the hall way. Almost immediately, Kurt started gossiping, "Did you hear about the hockey team scandal?"

Puck was the first to jump in, "Hell yeah! Coach Tenaka totally broke up with Miss Pillsbury because of it."

Quinn's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Apparently the goalie walked in on the coach and Pillsbury going at it. Of course, we all know it's not true. She polishes her grapes for crying out loud and no one in their right mind would touch that man. Anyway, it got the coach fired and Tenaka won't listen to a thing she says."

Rachel sniggered, "Go Miss Pillsbury."

Everyone looked at her, "What?"

"She's in love with Schuster! I came up with the plan- with Mercedes help- to break them up!" She smiled innocently.

Kurt whistled, "Berry's playing matchmaker!"

"Well, the coach was making very inappropriate passes at girls in the locker room. I just did my part to better the world one sleeze at a time."

Finn laughed, "Who knew Rachel had a dark side?"

The room fell silent again as Will came back into the room. The look on his face was not a happy one. Rachel jumped up from her seat, "Mr. Schuster? What did Principal Figgins say?"

He looked at her blankly, "We're done."

Tina looked at him incredulously, "W-what?"

"The Glee Club can't rehearse any more. Sue finally won."

"But how?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

Will shrugged, "I don't know. Figgins said something about cheating at Sectionals, stealing songs… All lies, of course."

"So… This is it? No more Glee?" Rachel looked heartbroken as she looked around at her friends.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Rachel."

Quinn sat down, holding her stomach, and she began to sing, "Where do we go from here?"

"Where do we go from here?" Finn took her hand and squeezed it.

Will looked at his kids... His family, "The battle's done,

And we kind of won." Rachel smiled and shrugged, joining him "So we sound our victory cheer.

Where do we go from here?"

Kurt and Mercedes joined hands, "Why is the path unclear?

When we know home is near."

Everyone harmonized together, smiling and joining hands, "Understand

We'll go hand in hand

But we'll walk alone in fear."

Finn howled, "Tell me!"

"Where do we go from here?

When does the end appear?"

Puck looked around and groaned. In rehearsal he could understand, but this? This was just too much, "Heh. Bugger this." He walked out of the room, shaking his head.

"When do the trumpets cheer?

The curtains close

On a kiss god knows." Rachel noticed that Puck was gone and she ran out of the room to search for him, "We can tell the end is near

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?" The kids enveloped Will into a giant group hug with Artie in the middle with the teacher they all had grown to see as some sort of a father.

She saw his Mohawk in the parking lot and she immediately ran to him. Rachel caught up to Puck and grabbed his hand before he could climb into his truck, "I touch the fire and it freezes me."

"I died…" His eyes were unreadable as he studied the girl that had driven him crazy for years now.

"I looked into it and it's black."

"Too many years ago."

"This isn't real."

"You can make me feel."

"I just want to feel." She kissed him suddenly, crashing her lips to his in a desperate attempt for a passion she was afraid to lose.

The rest of the glee club filed out of the school, "Where do we go from here?"


End file.
